


Scathed

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alicia hates Crabbe and is fascinated with Dean Thomas. Here's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scathed

She was content to fade into the background, really. That sort of thing had never much bothered her, so long as she had friends, and a place to fit in. She would have preferred a boyfriend as well, but as none seems to be handy at the moment, she resigned herself to admiring ickle Dean Thomas's bum when he was bent over his potions station or kneeling in the greenhouse. She liked his sort: tall, dark, and handsome. She wasn't friends with him, but as she understood it, Dean was muggle born, and that had always seemed rather exotic to her. Her family wasn't really pureblood, not like the families in Slytherin, but she'd never had muggleborn friends before Hogwarts. It was sort of like meeting someone from another country. Their accents were even a tad different. It was odd to Alicia, for instance, to hear Harry Potter speaking with a muggle accent. Of course, it made sense, but it simply had never occurred to her.

There was another reason Dean fascinated her, and Harry, and Hermione, and all these people who grew up muggle or with muggles-- simply put, Alicia's mother had been a muggle-born witch. It was not still a sore thing to her, or so she told herself. She passed Crabbe in the hallway, tailing that little Malfoy shite, knowing Crabbe's father had done the deed...

But also, she was hardly alone. You-Know-Who might be out there somewhere, and he'd killed Harry's parents. Longbottom's had been tortured by people who were still alive, if in Azkaban. Most of those Slytherin scum had parents who had hurt someone, someone's parents or aunt or uncle, destroyed someone's lives. Alicia was perhaps least ignorant of that, out of most Gryffindor students. She saw Crabbe and she said nothing, she never fought him.

It was easy not to fight him; he was dumber than hippogriff dung. He likely would not have understood what the fight was about, and Alicia could hardly believe that such a moron would ever grow up to be a dark wizard himself, even of the most menial sort.

But Dean-- his family must be unscathed by the horrors of the war that had given birth to their generation. Unscathed-- what a beautiful thing to be.


End file.
